


Simple Life

by codependentsoulmates



Series: Deaf!Sam verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Deaf!Sam, Gen, Non-Hunter Winchesters, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codependentsoulmates/pseuds/codependentsoulmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's birthday is a great one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Life

**Author's Note:**

> written for Lully's birthday a few months ago. 
> 
> signed words are in italics

Sam feels this warm vibration wash over him; he can just barely hear this low soothing hum. He smiles, even before he opens his eyes, knowing exactly who it is. There’s only one person in this entire world he can hear, and that  person is quite possibly the love of his little ten year old soul. Something, someone, Sam knows, jumps on his bed and keeps jumping; bouncing the bed up and down. Sam keeps his eyes closed but can feel a smile starting to blossom on his face. Suddenly he’s being tickled, all over his sides and up to his armpits and over his tummy. He can’t continue to pretend to be asleep anymore. 

He opens his eyes, laughing so hard his belly starts hurting and swats Dean away. Normally he doesn’t like  laughing in front of people, knowing that it must sound discordant and off to them but it just makes Dean smile. 

Dean’s hands stop their torture and smooth away a few stray strands of hair from  Sam’s face and tucks them behind his ears.  _Happy birthday, Sammy._ Dean signs, a big grin on his face and his cheeks flushed happily. He’s the most beautiful person Sam’s ever seen and he can’t believe Dean’s  _his_ brother.

_Thanks, Dean,_ Sam signs in reply, his own cheeks beginning to hurt from how wide his smile is. Dean smiles even wider down at him, green eyes sparkling. His hands slip down to cup Sam’s cheeks before he leans down and presses a gentle kiss to  Sam’s forehead. His lips form the words  **i love you** and it sends a tingling warmth down Sam’s spine.

Dean pulls away and grabs Sam’s arm, gently pulling him out of the bed.  _C’mon, Sammy,_ Dean signs frantically.  _I got you something, it’s in  my room._ Sam lets himself be pulled all the way to Dean’s room, giggling at how Dean nearly trips both of them up in his haste.

Dean throws the door to his room open and pulls them  both inside. He sits Sam on his bed, ruffles his hair a bit before going to his closet and pulling out something wrapped in red wrapping paper. Sam eyes it curiously as Dean  brings it over to him

_What is it?_

_Just  open it,_ Dean signs with a wide smile and thrusts it into Sam’s hands. So Sam does and he’s pleasantly surprised to see that it’s a brand new sketchbook! Sam’s been wanting one for ages! 

_Thanks, Dean!_ Sam signs with one hand as he flips through the book. He lifts it to his nose and inhales deeply, reveling in the scent of new paper and binding. While he savors his new book, Dean kisses the top of his head. When Sam looks up Dean is still smiling. It makes Sam incredibly happy to know that he’s the cause  of Dean’s smile.

_No problem Sammy. Hey draw me._ Dean steps back and strikes a ridiculous superhero pose that makes Sam giggle. He puts the book down and flies into Dean’s arms, hugging him tightly. ‘I love you, Dean’. He wants to say the words so badly, he wants to hear himself say them, wants to hear Dean say them  back. But he can’t. So he settles for brushing a secret kiss to the corner of Dean’s mouth and Dean just smiles, ruffles his hair and signs  _I love you too. Always, little brother. Always._


End file.
